


【dover】一句半

by DarthAvocado



Series: dover/仏英仏的校园au，感情色彩不强烈 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado
Summary: *老规矩感情戏不强 人物ooc警告
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: dover/仏英仏的校园au，感情色彩不强烈 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085426





	【dover】一句半

**Author's Note:**

> 此文完成于2020.11.21

在临时搭建的吧台边，亚瑟点了一杯冰水。他没有点酒，而三个月前他还在家门口的便利店前喝了一整夜。在吧台的另一边他看见弗朗西斯。有三次弗朗西斯从他身边走过，两次带着朋友，亚瑟每次都把头埋向玻璃杯。弗朗西斯行走在他面前就像是行走的标签。他想到那些ins上的自拍，特别是那些他保存在相册里的。亚瑟记得弗朗西斯的一些动态，评论，印象。词语和短语，粘贴在他身上，仿佛他内里是一个不存在的人。

他当然记得那些经历，他们谈话，或者说他们对话。这更像是一种官方的东西。你好。弗朗西斯说。你好。亚瑟说。你好。他在心里重复。他当然有想过问好。这看起来很怪，一个人坐在吧台前，在晚会上，喝着半杯冰水。但其实这些都无所谓，亚瑟常常愤慨地教育自己，作为一个理性的人，首要的体现是不要遵从自己的全部意望，这就是为什么他绝对不会走上前。当他再去想关于弗朗西斯的记忆的时候他发现它们少的可怜，排除开单向信息。亚瑟开始在脑内演进，他走向弗朗西斯，他问好，他接起话头，他落座。他突然又感觉自己能够搞定这一切，我是说，他足够有趣。亚瑟开始想自己面对他人时的侃侃而谈，然后他再看向弗朗西斯，对着他一个眼神都容易露出马脚。他怕弗朗西斯转头，就像以前许多次那样。

毕业晚会，我是说，毕业晚会。弗朗西斯要毕业了。这条信息仿佛是突然冒到亚瑟脑中的。为什么不迈出那该死的一步。他开始自责。拜托，弗朗西斯根本不认识自己，这不过是十分钟的小插曲。男孩首先得遇到女孩，故事才会开始*。他想这个异性恋的老套规矩放在此时也有些用处。亚瑟手握着玻璃杯转圈，桌面上留下一圈圈重叠在一起的水痕。他有些紧张地把手上的水擦在衬衫上，却发现自己穿的是浅蓝色衬衫，刚刚被自己留下了一大块深蓝色的印子。亚瑟现在几乎是催促着着时间流走。他可以就这么站起来，走开。可他不愿显得选择权在自己手上。他想过毕业晚会，想过很多个这样相对自由的场合。而设想永远都和现实没有交集。哪怕是吧台的位置都不一样。舞池上放着亚瑟讨厌的歌。他不知道弗朗西斯是喜欢这首曲子，还是纯粹的喜欢跳舞。这似乎是个可行的问题。但亚瑟没有把这个记下来。现在他终于放下了杯子，伸出衬衫没有被打湿的那边的手，朝对面打了个招呼。弗朗西斯看见他了。或许他们之间还不是那么陌生。亚瑟挤出一个尽量自然的笑容。关键是不要开口，他想。一开口全都没了。

*塞林格


End file.
